The present disclosure relates to storage cabinets and shelving. More particularly, it relates to a sloped or angled bin top member or header which prevents toppling of the storage cabinet and strengthens the overall assembly.
Metal compartment bins and cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. The cabinets can be hung in work areas such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Cabinets and compartment bins can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. Metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. For example, metal cabinets and compartment bins have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners.
Bins or cabinets having a plurality of compartments are usually assembled with numerous amounts of attachments between the components. For example, shelves can be mechanically fastened or welded to dividers. Other cabinets and bins have slidable surface drawers therein.
Oftentimes the users of the bin or cabinet will use the top wall or surface as a shelf and place articles on the top surface drawers therein which may make the bin unstable and topple or fall over. This may result in injury to the user as well as damage to the cabinet and/or the articles therein or on top of the cabinet. Moreover, excess dust can accumulate on the top surface of the cabinet. Accordingly, there is a need for a sloped bin header which will overcome the above mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.